


[podfic] The Marriage Tamales

by largepeachicedtea



Series: largepeachicedtea podfics [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Boys In Love, Carlos is the baby of the family and his family likes to tease him, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largepeachicedtea/pseuds/largepeachicedtea
Summary: [podfic of The Marriage Tamales, by Bellakitse]Answering a call, TK and 126 meet Carlota Reyes, Carlos' mother, and his three sisters. While there, TK learns some very important information about his and Carlos' relationship.*“You made this pretty little gringo, our mother’s marriage tamales?” Lola looks at him amazed.Valentina smirks at him, the only way the oldest can. “When’s the wedding?”“Wedding?” Sofía repeats, scoffing. “Where’s their kid? Obviously, he already married this white boy if he made him mama's marriage tamales."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & His Family, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: largepeachicedtea podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174700
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	[podfic] The Marriage Tamales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Marriage Tamales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271499) by [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse). 



> thanks so much to bellakitse for giving me permission to record this !! sorry it took a little while (uni got in the way ugh) but yay it's here :DD
> 
> also, this is your warning that there is some spanish in this podfic, which i haven't studied in almost ten years, so my pronunciation is no doubt atrocious! my deepest apologies there! i tried my best and used the voice feature of google translate to try and get it right as best i could but oh geez, my best still isn't very good at all whoopsie

[mp3 (google drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wu96bcJUQrPE4SS0dpxnsrZt6cm82eY6/view)

40mins 42secs

58.6mb

**Author's Note:**

> [bellakitse's tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com)  
>    
> [my tumblr](https://hcnkycat.tumblr.com)


End file.
